


Asmo's Two Flowers

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demons, F/M, Mates, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Alana had spent the last ten months taking care of her daughter. Raya was her everything, she loved her daughter and would do anything for her, even if her father had left before he had even realized that Alana was pregnant.Asmo had spent the last ten months trying to forget the woman that had made him look outside of his self. But when it was time for the exchange program to begin why was the woman that he had tried to forget here, and who was the little girl with her? A little girl that looked exactly like Asmodeus.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Alana

My eyes flash fire as I see the man sitting before me. Memories from two years ago flash through my mind. One month. That was all it took for him to change my life completely before he disappeared without so much as a goodbye. His eyes widen and I can almost see the memories playing through his mind by the changing expressions on his face. I grit my teeth as I pull my daughter into my lap her rose gold hair wild from sleep and her thumb is tucked into her mouth.

 _"_ _Momma.._ _._ _where are_ _we_? _I want my_ _bunny_ _!_ " She wails.

 _"_ _Uh_ _.._ _._ _how_ _ar_ e _you_ _here_?" I hear Asmodeus ask before he looks down at the little girl wailing in my lap. A little girl that looks exactly like him. "W _ho...is that_?" He swallows thickly he already knows. There is no wa _y_ that he can't see her and not see himself. I could see him in her from the moment she was born.

 _"_ _One_ _,_ _I_ _do_ _not know wh_ y _I am_ _here_ _._ _Two_ _,_ _who_ _the hell are you to even ask WHO she is?!_ " My angry tone startles him, and my daughter and small wings burst from her back as she cries out. I pull her in close and bury my face in her hair as she nuzzles my chest trying to hide from the strangers looking at her. Her small wings fold against her body. All the males in the room eyes widen as they look from the small little girl to Asmodeus.

 _"_ _Ummm_ _... Well, this is_ _an_ _interesting_ _development and not one_ _I_ _foresaw when I summoned you here."_ A tall crimson haired male says as he looks at me with curious gold eyes.

 _"_ As _modeus_ _,_ _you h_ ave _some_ _explaining to do_ w _ith_ _why_ _our exchange student has a child that LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU_ _!_ _"_ _A_ dark-haired male says and Asmo visibly withers under his red glare.

 _"_ _I_ _can_ _explain_ _!_ A _ctually_ _._ _..no_ _I_ _can'_ _t_ _._ " Asmo says then looks at my glare his body jerking like I've physically slapped him. If my daughter wasn't here and he was next to me I would do more than slap him. I would unleash my inner psycho and castrate him, while smiling sweetly like a crazy woman of course.

 _"_ _Explain_ _?_ _You_ _can_ _explain_ _wh_ y _you_ _LEFT_ _m_ e?" I say in a low and cold voice.

 _"_ _Uh.._ _._ " Asmo's e _y_ es dart around the darkened courtroom like he is looking for an escape...again.

 _"_ _Beel, grab him_." The dark hair man says to a tall guy with orange red hair that has been throwing back food like he doesn't know when his next meal would be.

 _"_ _But I_ _'_ _m hungry_ _._ "

 _"_ _No_ _dinner_ _if_ _he_ _gets_ _a_ way _._ _"_

He stands immediately and walks behind Asmo who is still seated pressing him into his seat.

 _"Sorry_ A _smo_ _,_ _I_ _can't go_ _without_ _dinner_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _N_ ow _,_ A _smodeus, explain yourself_ _._ _"_

_"_ _Lucifer_ _,_ _I_ _.._ _._ _._ _.._ _._ _"_

_"_ _N_ ow."

**Asmodeus**

I feel like my world is going to stop. Seeing the woman that I had tried to forget in front of me again, and with a small girl child that looks exactly like me is taking my heart that had only had room for myself and breaking it.

I didn't know what to do. What to sa _y_ _._ I knew exactly what sort of demon | was, my life centered on my own needs. This woman had made me think that I could possibly love someone other than myself, she showed me things of beauty that I had no idea existed in this world. Beauty that had nothing to do with my own reflection. She had made me look outward and it terrified me. I was a demon and this beautiful woman had scared me for what she represented. I had saw her one night when I had ventured into a human night club. I was hunting for a partner or partners to help satiate my hunger. I could look at a human and ensnare them with my gaze. Most of the time, just being close to a human would draw them like moths to a flame. What they didn't know is that once they were trapped, I wouldn't let them go. Their souls were mine and I would feed on their Lust for the rest of their lives until they fell into the depths of hell for their sin. But that night I had been drawn to the bartender that had a line of males at the bar trying to win her favor. Instead of basking in the glow of their affections and obvious lust she had replied with a purely business smile, mixed their drinks, and then sent them aw _a_ y _._ It had intrigued me but then she looked straight into my eyes and that intrigue turned to captivation and from their it spiraled out of my control. Something about this woman had ensnared my me. Warm chocolate brown eyes and brown hair that curled becomingly in a long bob around her face setting off high cheek bones. Her ethnicity was hard to pinpoint but her skin held a beautiful golden glow that wasn't caused by being under the sun. I had watched her part of the night, somehow mesmerized in the way that she had moved. It was exotic, beautiful. It had terrified me. The instant bond that formed between us. So, I ran from it, from her, and did my best to forget. But now here _we_ were, with her looking at me with betrayal and sadness and a baby looking at me with my eyes who by the size of her wasn't yet a year old. Which put her conception around the time I was there...fuck.

_I had_ _a_ _daughter_ _._ _I was_ _in_ _so much trouble._

**Alana**

Raya snuggled against my chest and the tall dark-haired male walked over to the both of us, sighing deeply he pulled out a chair beside me.

_"What is the little one's name?"_

_"Raya, her name is Raya, and you are?"_

_"Lucifer, I am Asmodeus' elder brother. Did you know?"_

_"Know what? That Asmo was a demon?"_ I give him a _what the fuck do you think look?_

 _"Something happened when I was pregnant with Raya, I had dreams, strange ones, almost always about Asmodeus. But it was always at different eras. Then this showed up on my chest."_ I pulled apart the neck of my shirt down, showing him the mark that had engraved itself into my skin. Lucifer's eyes widen, and he curses under his breath.

_"Well, this just got so much more complicated. Alana, you are Asmodeus' mate."_

_"I think the hell not. Now send me the fuck home, now."_ Raya starts crying, nuzzling my chest. She wanted fed. She was almost a year old, had small little teeth, but refused to stop breast feeding. She couldn't drink regular milk, or formula.

_"The little one is hungry. Demon babes breastfeed for almost two years after they are born."_

_"Well, that explains things. If you are not going to send me home at least show me some place I can feed, her. I am pretty sure no one will be comfortable with me popping my tit out here and feeding her."_

_"Why not? It is normal here for females to feed their young in public."_ Well, if he insisted. I wasn't nipple shy, having a baby that had a tendency of shoving my shirt up in public had cured me of it fairly quickly. But as I go to pull my shirt up a hand wraps around my wrist and I smell the sweet scent of Asmo.

 _"You can feed her in my room."_ Before I can even say otherwise, I find myself in a bedroom decorated with roses that spoke of Asmodeus touch.

 _"Let go."_ He doesn't. My temper rises, and the strangeness that had been my companion since that mark showed up on my chest becomes so much stronger.

 _"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now."_ Asmo's face turns white.

Asmodeus

Alana's eyes changed color and I felt the blood rush from my face. Damn it, I didn't want it to be true. Why? I was the Avatar of Lust, my only true love was myself, so why? WHY? I couldn't have mated her, no. It wasn't possible. I didn't. I startle when the baby lets out a wail.

Alana sighs and pushes her shirt up; her breast pops out and I can see the milk that instantly flows from her nipple before the baby starts suckling her breast.

_"What is her name?"_

_"Why do you care? ha....It's Raya."_ Alana takes a deep breath and then exhales slowly like she is trying to control her temper.

_"How old is she?"_

_"Well, how old do you think Asmo? Do you know how hard it was? I thought I was losing my mind, then I thought that she was dying when she was born full term at six months. Then the wings? I had her on my own. At home. With no one around. Why Asmo?"_ Her voice breaks and I feel like the biggest piece of shit to ever live. I had been an angel for demon's sake. I had had thousands of lovers over the year, worshippers, and here I was feeling like the lowest of low because I had hurt my mate. My mate. Alana was my mate, she had, WE had a daughter.

 _"Asmo, I loved you and you left me."_ My heart breaks at her voice. _"I need you to explain it to me, Asmo."_

Alana stands up as she rocks the baby who looks to have fallen asleep after filling her belly. The look she gives her makes my heart flutter, and then it begins to pound as I decide to tell her everything.

_"Explaining it to you will take several hours. You can put her in the middle of the bed if you want."_

_"I am keeping her in my arms so that I don't strangle you Asmodeus."_ Well, that was smart, but I deserved her anger.

 _"I wasn't always this, a demon. I had once been an Angel, a Celestial. Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Belphegor. We were Celestials that fell along with Lucifer. Even as a Celestial I had been a thing of Love, but when I fell that Love turned to Lust and Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust was born. I have lived thousands of years, and during those thousands of years the one I have loved the most was myself. I lusted after many, I have had thousands of lovers, men, woman, they were all the same. Then...last year when I had decided to visit the human realm out of boredom, I met you. Beauty had always drawn me in, but you, you had a power about you that drew me in and wouldn't have let me go. I am a selfish, narcissist, so to have me looking outward toward someone else, toward you, it had terrified me. So, I left. I won't lie, I have been with others since, but the smell of their skin, and their touch it had repulsed me."_ Now, seeing her mating mark I knew why being with others had made me physically ill. I had been cheating on my mate. I was scum, worse than Mammon.

_"What is this mark, Asmo?"_

_"When Demons, and Celestials bond with their mate that mark appears on their body. I had made myself leave; I never saw it before today. I never thought that I, the Avatar of Lust would be given a mate."_ I fall to the floor, I wanted to cry. When was the last time I had actually cried? Truly cried for something other than just myself, my petty reasonings.

I had left my mate, left her pregnant and all alone. She went through all the pain of carrying a demonic pregnancy, giving birth by herself, raising my child by herself. Then and there I resolved I would do better. For her, for my daughter, for them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alana

I am not sure when I fall asleep, Raya and I snug in Asmo's bed but when I open my eyes, I look up to see Asmo sitting in a swinging chair watching both Raya and I as we slept. But then my eyes widen, and I sit up quickly when I see bags and boxes all over the place.

 _"What? What is this?"_ Toys are in stacks by the wall and was that? Baby Gap?

 _"Uh...Asmo? Did a children's store throw up in here while I was asleep?"_ He cracks a smile, but I could still see that he was upset. A flashback of him crying the night before flashes through my mind. I had been exhausted, taking care of Raya, working, and then being drug here the exhaustion had hit me hard last night after I heard Asmo's story and I had fallen asleep. But I remembered feeling tears on my cheeks waking me up and sleepily opening my eyes to see Asmo crying over the bed as he had run his fingers through Raya's hair. Her hair was exactly like his and I hadn't had the heart to cut it. He had seen me awake and had put his hand on my face and something about the touch had lured me back into sleep.

 _"I went shopping while you slept."_ He looks slightly sheepish and I almost smile. I was still mad at him, but I think I understood his reasoning a little more. It would take me awhile though to get over the hurt.

_"I see that, Raya will be happy. My workplace liked to spoiler her too."_

_"Workplace? You weren't still at the bar, were you?"_

_"No. I went and worked for an elderly couple. They had a small place not connected to their home that they left me live in when Raya was born. They were blind, so if Raya's wings ever came out, they couldn't see them, though I was sure they suspected that there was something different about her. But they were good people and needed someone to help them take care of their home."_

_"Where did you have her?"_

_"...in my old apartment. But the people there didn't care for an infant crying all the time, so I got evicted. One of my regulars at the bar told me about the couple that needed help and had sent me there way. That's where we were staying, at least until now. What is going to happen to the couple?"_

_"Lord Diavolo set them up with a new caretaker."_ I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want the poor couple left alone; they were good people.

_"Because things got a little complicated last night, why was I brought here?"_

_"Well, initially you were brought here as an exchange student to bring about a coexistence to the three realms. Lucifer sent me a message stating that we had a meeting with Lord Diavolo later."_

_"What about Raya? I can't leave her to attend school."_

_"I think that is why we are meeting with Diavolo later. Diavolo, son of the Demon King that sleeps beneath the Devildom, is the most powerful, and high ranked Demon in this Realm. But Raya, it has been a while since there has been a child born between a demon and a human. But Alana, have you felt any different since giving birth to Raya."_ I sigh before tucking Raya in more snuggly and then I stand pulling up my shirt as I go. Asmo's eyes are automatically drawn to my naked upper half and he swallows thickly. I turn around and show him the mark on my back and hear him gasp and then his fingers are on my back. I shudder under his touch and a sigh leaves my mouth.

 _"When did these show up?"_ These were the demon wings tattooed on my back, but unlike any tattoo they had steadily grown, until they spread.

_"So, what are these Asmo?"_

_"A human mated to a demon will become a demon themselves. Alana, I'm sorry. I am so sorry; I took away your choice by not staying. I'll understand if you never forgive me, I won't forgive myself for being narcistic scum and you ....mph!"_ I stop his tirade with my lips on his. I couldn't stand it anymore, I had cursed him this past year, but I had missed him more.

 _"Asmo, I already had a feeling I was becoming something else. It's okay, it really is. Raya is my whole world, and she isn't human. If I need to become something else to be with her and keep her safe, I would give up my humanity over and over again. But Asmo, I am angry with you, I loved you, love you. But you still left, so it is your turn to prove that you deserve to be with us. Sorry Asmodeus, but you have a lot of work to do."_ Before Asmo can reply there is a knock on his door, he looks at it and then looks back at me. Raya starts to stir in the bed, saved by the baby. She cries a little as she tries to burry even more under the blankets, probably seeking out my body heat. We always slept together, and she had a tendency of waking when I wasn't beside her.

 _"Ma...mommy!"_ She sits up and starts to cry, her wings popping out. I go over and scoop her up and she wraps her arms around my neck as I prop her on my hip.

 _"Raya, you have some new toys. Do you wanna see?"_ She pops her thumb in her mouth with her head on my shoulder she looks around the room until her gaze lands on Asmo. Her thumb makes a loud pop as she pulls it out of her mouth and she just stare at Asmodeus.

 _"Dada...."_ My knees almost go weak and I have to sit on the edge of the bed to keep from falling, especially as I see the look of adoration on Asmo's face.

 _".... She might have liked to look at your picture...."_ I bite my tongue. Asmo had liked to take pictures of us together, and me being me couldn't throw all of them out when he had up and left. I had thought Raya deserved to know who her dad was even if he had left me. He didn't know I was pregnant, and it wasn't her fault. Every child should at least know what their father looked like, I hadn't.

 _"She called me dada..."_ Asmo looked like rainbows would come out of his ears at any moment. Raya reaches out toward him, her wings beating me in the face. This girl...whenever she got overly excited, I got wings in the face. Asmodeus looks like he is trying not to laugh, but I could see that he wanted to hold her. Sighing I hand her over to him. Raya goes straight to him, looks him in the face, and just stares at him. Asmo's wings sprout from his back and small horns grow from the top of her head. It was my first time seeing him in this form, he looked hot. Shaking my head and kicking my hormones in the ass I stand up and start looking at all the stuff that is piled around the bed.

 _"Raya, look what your daddy bought you."_ I hold up a bunny from one of the bags. She loved rabbits, the elderly couple had had a couple of bunnies that I took care of for them and she had instantly fallen in love. Her favorite stuffed animal was a soft pink rabbit, which looked similar to the one I held.

 _"Bunbun! Hop hop hop!"_ Raya sang and reached for the stuffed animal and then snuggled it to her chest when she wrapped her little arms around it.

I hear another knock on the door, I had forgotten that someone was out there. Asmodeus sighs and walks to the door opening it. The tall redhead from yesterday that had held Asmo in his chair is outside and he instantly looks at Raya.

_"Rabbit tastes good. But that one doesn't look like it would taste very good."_

_"Beel, you can't eat my daughter's stuffed animal."_ The tall redhead tilts his head to the side like he is trying to figure out something.

 _"I said it wouldn't taste good and I wouldn't eat my niece's toys. But don't get mad if I do it accidently."_ He mumbles and turns red and then looks at me.

 _"It's nice to meet you new sister-in-law. Breakfast is ready, I was told I had to get you, or I wouldn't be allowed to eat."_ His stomach lets out a ferocious growl and he looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

 _"Sis...sis...SISTER-IN-LAW?!"_ I shout and then cover my mouth; Raya is giggling behind me. My child is an asshole. If she knows something embarrassed me, or if I accidently stub my toe and start cursing, she laughs her little butt off. Knowing she is part demon might be part of it, or she could be just a brat. Granted the only person allowed to call her a brat was me. I spoiled her after all. After embarrassing myself I am ready to just crawl back in to Asmo's bed and go back to sleep, but I am starving. Keeping my little monster fed meant keeping myself fed. My ass might not like all the food, but Raya sure did. She could eat small amounts of food, but it tended to mess with her belly, her main food was breastmilk. My poor nipples had permanent teeth marks.

 _"Raya, are you hungry?"_ Asmo asks her and she looks at my boobs and drools which causes both males to look at my breasts. Men...

 _"Beel, don't even think it. I would probably kill you."_ There was a darkness in Asmo's voice that I had never heard before and a serious look on his face when he looked at his brother.

_"Maybe I should start looking for a mate? I've never tasted breastmilk before, I wonder if it is good."_

_"Booooby...nummmy!"_ Raya shouts and I decide it is time to see if I can sink through the floor.

 _"Come on Rayray, lets let mommy get washed up and we can take bunny and go meet your uncles."_ Asmo then pushes me toward a door in his room with a bag I hadn't seen earlier.

 _"Go take a shower. Raya will be fine, I uh...bought you something to wear if you wanna try it on. I also asked one of my mated friends what to get mother's and she sent a new breast pump and other items that you will need."_ Asmo's face is red the entire time he talks, and I decide I will trust that he will keep Raya safe long enough for me to shower and use the pump, that would keep my nipples from bleeding later. I had a breast pump at home, but Raya always preferred my actual breast than a bottle at bedtime.

 _"Baby girl, can you behave long enough for momma to take a shower?"_ She blows me a raspberry and reaches for me, giving me a kiss on the cheek and then relaxing back against Asmo. I give him a look that says in no words at all that I would kick his ass if something happened to our daughter. He swallows thickly and salutes me. What the hell? He then blows me a kiss and walks from the room.

Asmodeus

Raya is squirming in my arms as she tries to take in everything, her nostrils flaring and her little wings flapping. Demons had a better sense of smell than humans, so I think the new scents and sights was making her excited.

 _"Dada...hungy hungy.... Raya is hungy!"_ She sings in the cutest little voice and I feel myself falling in love. We come to the dining room where everyone else is sitting, Beel had practically run from my bedroom after closing the door and was already eating.

 _"Where is Alana?"_ Lucifer asks as he peers at Raya, Raya stares right back but pops her thumb in her mouth and puts her head on my shoulder.

_"I told her to wash up, I have Raya until then. I thought she should meet her uncles."_

_"I'm surprised ya don't already have ten kids with the way ya slept around.... ouch!"_ Raya has taken her bunny and flung it at Mammon's head.

 _"Bad...bad! Nice! Mamma 'macks!"_ Complete silence, then Satan, Levi, and Belphie start to laugh.

 _"You just got your ass handed to you by a baby under a year old!"_ Satan says.

 _"ROFLMAO! I should post this to Devilgram, Scum Uncle has ass handed to him by niece! LOL!"_ Levi laughs, speaking in acronyms.

_"Well, she is a smart little girl. I will have to buy her something harder to throw at him later."_

_"Go fuck yourselves!"_

_"uck...uck...."_ Raya tries to repeat Mammon. I was going to kill him; Alana was going to kill me if the first hour I have her she starts to repeat curse words.

 _"MAMMMMOOOOOON!"_ Lucifer growls and Mammon goes pale.

_"What?! I didn't do anything!"_

_"Watch your mouth! Alana will kill me if Raya starts cussing!"_

_"Yes, I will."_ I hear Alana behind me, but when I turn my head, she doesn't look angry.

 _"I am guessing you all aren't used to babies. They repeat everything, believe me it won't be the first time she has said the 'F' word. I am always dropping the 'f' bomb, so she has heard it plenty of times. Baby girl, what's your favorite word that Grandpa Roy taught you?"_ Alana holds out her arms to Raya and she instantly goes to her.

 _"Shit! Bunny shit!"_ My daughter has a potty mouth, similar to Alana. She had told me in not so many words to go fuck myself when I had first tried to pick her up.

 _"The older couple we lived with; the old man had a potty mouth. He especially liked to say shit and Raya picked it up, and then bunny because she likes rabbits. So, when she gets going or gets upset she will call people 'Bunny Shit'."_ I can't help it, laughter rolls out of me at hearing Raya say bunny shit. Why was it so funny? I had been appalled at her trying to say 'fuck' but when she says shit, I lose it.

 _"That's my reaction. I can't help it. I might be her mother, but I am not mature enough to hear her say shit and not laugh. It will be a problem when she gets older and goes to school. Do demon children have preschool?"_ Alana's eyebrows scrunch together as she looks from me to Lucifer.

 _"Yes, we have schooling for children. There isn't a lot of demon children, but yes, we have a preschool and all the way through to college level which was why you were brought here to begin with. It is a good thing with everything that is happening, you are already shifting into a demon. It usually doesn't take so long, but Asmodeus wasn't around you so the only reason you have been showing signs is because of Raya being his daughter."_ Alana looks confused.

_"Human's take in their Mates essence to transform into their species. The same applies to the celestial realm when they have human mates. I can only sense a small bit of demon energy from you, but it will grow the more you are with Asmo. Which is why I and Lord Diavolo still wish you to enroll at R.A.D."_

_"R.A.D.?"_

_"Royal Academy of Diavolo, it is a college level school here in the Devildom with classes for Demons. There are thousands of subspecies of demons, the higher-level ones attend the academy. You were initially brought here to enroll in the school as part of an exchange program between us, the human realm, and the celestial realm. There will be one other from the human realm, though like you he isn't completely human but a sorcerer, and then there are two Celestials."_

_"What about Raya? I don't know this place well enough to leave her."_

_"Diavolo is supposed..."_ He is cut off when a doorbell goes off. _"And that would be him."_ Lucifer walks from the dining room leaving us for a moment.

 _"Raya's hungy!"_ My daughter yells and then proceeds to push up Alana's shirt, this not being Alana's first go around grabs her hands and pulls a bottle from her back pocket and pops it in Raya's mouth.

 _"What? Here, your turn again."_ Alana plops Raya in my lap and looks around at the food on the table. _"I have absolutely no clue what any of this is. As long as it isn't spicy or looking at me, I'll try it."_

 _"Here, this is like bacon in your world, and this is fried.... uh...tastes like chicken."_ Beel actually starts to fill Alana's plate up with food surprising me. But then he starts to drool looking at her plate. _"I'll eat what you don't."_

**Alana**

_"Good Morning! How is everyone? Miss Alana, how are you doing this morning?"_ The tall man named Diavolo from the night before walks into the dining room followed by Lucifer and a shorter man with green hair. _"and I can't forget the little one! Here ya go."_ He pulls a small stuffed bunny out of thin air; this one is yellow and holding a flower. Raya throws her bottle, which to the brothers delight, bounces off of Mammon's head and reaches for the bunny.

 _"Bunny.... preeeettttty!"_ Diavolo looks over delighted and looks at me like he is asking for permission.

 _"If she will go to you, you can hold her."_ He takes Raya who looks happy at having a new friend to fawn over her. He throws her up in the air and she giggles.

Asmo watches Diavolo like a nervous parent.

 _"Scary isn't it?"_ I ask him and he just looks at.

 _"It's terrifying. How do you do it?"_ Asmo flinches when Diavolo throws Raya up again, he isn't the only one, but I am positive she won't hit the floor...though I am worried about her hitting the ceiling.

 _"Lord Diavolo, I think you are making those two nervous by throwing their daughter like that."_ The green haired man says and Diavolo looks at me and just smiles while he bounces my daughter.

 _"Don't worry, she won't get hurt. I wouldn't allow it, there are far too few young here now. Why don't the rest of you go on to class? Lucifer, Asmodeus, Alana, and Barbatos are the only ones that need to be here."_ He looks at the other brothers who immediately get up and leave.

_"Well, this is different than how I was wanting this to happen, but I think I like these circumstances better. Alana, welcome to the Devildom, as a human mated to a demon this world will become your home. There is a lot for you to learn, and since you already have young there is more for you to learn. Usually, mates go through transition before they have children, you two went backwards so Raya is half human and half demon. Which makes her special and unique in the Devildom and the Celestial Realm for that matter, because it means that she can have a Celestial mate when she is older and not just a Demon one. Full blooded Demon: which you will be when you transition completely; and Full blooded Celestial's can't have young together. But if a Demon or Celestial is part human they can mate and have young together."_

_"uh.... what? She isn't even a year old, there is no way in hell I am having this conversation and if someone looks at my daughter with the idea of Mating her, I will cut their dick off."_ I growl and all the males in the room look slightly uncomfortable at my words. They didn't understand the overwhelming protectiveness of a mother with their child, I would kill someone if they ever hurt my daughter.

_"Okay, I will pass that warning on. Asmodeus, do you have something to say about that as well."_

_"They will have problems mating if they find that their dicks no longer work."_ Asmo's voice is cold sounding very much like a demon. Instead of looking upset Diavolo just laughs.

_"As the Avatar of Lust, you could very well make that happen. I will let everyone know that the little one is under my protection, as her mother is still human, granted Asmodeus as a Demon Lord you are strong enough to take anyone out on your own."_

_"Only if he acted as a respectable Demon Lord instead of partying all the time."_

_"Partying?"_ I look to Asmo who suddenly decides there must be a piece of lint on his clothes that needs to be removed, narrowing my eyes I hold my arms out to Raya and Diavolo hands her over without question.

 _"Raya, daddy has been bad. Here, go punish him."_ I put her down on the ground and she stands on her own, toddles over, wraps her arm around Asmo's leg and then bites his thigh. Asmo picks her up immediately and she wags her finger in his face. _"No no no! Bads! Momma 'macks you butt! Raya help! 'mack, 'mack 'mack!"_

_"Oh, isn't that charming. Raya, you should help Uncle Lucifer discipline his brothers."_

_"She has already started with Mammon, smacked him in the face with her bunny earlier. He couldn't even get mad at her because she is a baby. Even I will admit it was rather funny."_ Lucifer chuckles at his brother's expense.

 _"It was funny, my daughter is going to be hell on wheels when she grows up."_ Asmo says in a doting father voice and I use my hand to hide my smile. I was happy that he was taking to Raya like it was the most natural thing in the world.

_"We are going to need to rearrange Alana's sleeping area, the room is only set up for her and not child proof. I went ahead and sent in a request for everything that we would need for a small child to live in the house to be sent here. But there is also the matter of Asmo and Alana, you two are mates, are you wanting to share a place or keep your rooms separate for the time being."_

_"...It is up to Alana; I don't have the right to insist on anything at the moment."_ Asmo says, surprising me.

 _"Separate, just for now. Asmodeus and I have things we need to work on between ourselves at the moment. But uhm...is it possible to get a portable crib so Raya can sleep in Asmo's room, I mean if he wants her to sleep with him sometime."_ Asmo had looked downcast at the beginning but perks up by the end of my sentence.

_"Yes, we can get several portable cribs, that would be something good to have so you can take her to your classes at R.A.D. The professors will be made aware of your situation, however, there are a few classes where it is unsafe to bring her in to."_

I chew my lip at that, I didn't want to leave her with anyone I didn't know. As much as Diavolo and Lucifer seemed to be protective of young demon children, I still didn't know them well enough to trust them with Raya.

 _"I'll keep her during those classes."_ Asmo says holding out his arms for Raya who practically jumps into them.

_"'addy play with Rayray!"_

_"Yes, yes, daddy will play with Rayray."_ He spins her around, her long curls floating behind her.

_"Has Raya tried to fly yet?"_

_"Uh, no. I am still trying to chase after her when she is walking, flying I would be screwed."_

_"Well, now you have Asmo, who can fly, and others in the house with the ability as well. Not all demons can fly, though there are spells that allow those without wings to do so."_

_"Umm...how do you teach babies to fly? If you say the same way as birds, I am hitting someone."_ Diavolo laughs, he might think it is a joke, but I am being completely serious. I would punch a demon in the face if they pushed my daughter of a high area to teach her to fly.

_"Well...uh..."_

_"Abso-fucking-lutely not."_

_"'utely not! Momma say no!"_ Raya wags her finger at Diavolo.

 _"If she isn't trying to fly now it may take a while. We usually work with the young to develop their muscles before they fly, and yes, we do push them off a high area. It helps them get over the initial fear of height before they can even develop it. There is no danger of them getting hurt, not only is there a net, but there is a spell that keeps them from harm. As I said before, the young are important to us. We may be demons, but most of us love our children."_ Diavolo adds, looking at Raya and making a silly face. She sticks her tongue out at him and he does the same. I can see Lucifer rolling his eyes at Diavolo's antics, while the man, Barbatos is looking at him like this was something that happened often. Fearful demons my ass. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_“So, it is always night here?”_ I look around at the red tinged sky, amazed, and slightly bewildered at what I find. Raya is tucked into a stroller that had arrived at what I found out was a mansion called The House of Lamentation where Asmo and his brother lived. The demon prince, Diavolo, walked ahead of us pointing out several places while Asmo walked beside me. I could feel his gaze on me and I was doing my best to ignore it.

_“Yes, it is always day in the Celestial Realm. I have only witnessed it a few times over the centuries but Asmodeus could tell you all about it since he was originally a Celestial. Ah! Here, if you are ever in the mood for sweets this is the place. Oh and down here is Hell’s Kitchen, their demonus is fairly popular and the dishes there are good. If you go down this way it takes you to more high end restaurants and clubs. Asmodeus could tell you more about the clubs, it has been awhile since I had the time to go out and enjoy myself.”_

_“What’s demonus? It has been a while since I have been out too, not much time with a baby.”_ I try to contain my pout at the thought of Asmo going partying while I had been raising OUR daughter. But I was an adult, I could accept his reasons even if I was still trying to understand them. I was also still trying to wrap my head around all this, and the fact that I was slowly, but surely, becoming a demon.

_“Demonus is our version of alcohol. Like in the human realm it comes in different variations.”_ I had worked for several years as a bartender in an upscale club and that was where I had met Asmo. After learning I was pregnant I had worked for several months more before I realized that something was off with my pregnancy. It had developed far to quickly and then there was the odd dreams I had had about Asmo. Something told me that I should stop going to the OB and I was right to do it. As soon as Raya was born wings had sprouted from her back. All through out my pregnancy the mark on my chest became darker and darker and then the wings had slowly begun to form on my back, it had all scared the shit out of me.

_“We are almost at R.A.D., I will show you to your classes, but also lighten your schedule. You had been signed up for 20 credit hours which is a five day a week schedule, roughly 8 hours of classes a day. But I am going to do some rearranging and drop your credit hours down to 15. Unfortunately, that is the lowest I can drop you for a first year. That takes you to three and a half days a week, and at least one class a day you won’t be able to bring Raya, the rest of the professors will be made aware that she can attend classes with you. There are several demonesses who have young roughly her size that attend classes, there is a daycare facility, but you can check those out at a later date when you become more used to the Devildom.”_ I appreciated the fact that he was trying to work with me. I didn’t know how long it would take for me to be able to trust this place enough to send her to a daycare facility with strangers. It was part of the problem I had in the human world but only because her wings tended to pop out when she was upset. Now I had the opposite problem, she was somewhere where it was normal to have wings, but I didn’t know or trust that someone wouldn’t hurt her for being part human. _Haaa…._

_“Thank you for working with me on the schedule. I am sure Asmo will have a good time watching his daughter during the classes that I can’t bring her. Won’t you Asmo?”_

_“Mmm…Raya and I will have a lot of fun. Won’t we Rayray?”_ She giggles in her stroller, a binky in her mouth which she takes out every few once in awhile and chucks it at unsuspecting demons walking down the streets. I was learning that most demons had good reflexes and usually tossed it to Asmo to give back. Almost all the demons we had passed had stopped to show respect toward Diavolo and a few to Asmodeus. A female demon wearing the shortest skirt that I had seen walks up and wraps an arm around Asmo’s waist and I see red.

_“Asmo! It’s been too long since we played together!”_ She purrs at him and he makes a face like he wishes the street would open up and swallow him right there. If he wanted to become one with the street, I was willing to help him at this point as I feel my blood pressure rise to dangerous heights and a strange feeling course through my body. Asmo tries to deftly maneuver out of her hold and steps over to me but then thinks wise and keeps a distance from the both of us. The female demon finally notices me and then Raya when she takes her binky and bounces it off the demoness head.

Score one for my daughter!

_“…what a… sweet…infant. Whose are you?”_ She looked at Raya with disdain, it was obvious just by looking at her who she belonged to.

Before I can call the woman out on her bitch Asmo shocks me by saying, _“Mine. She’s mine and I would appreciate if you didn’t look at her like that.”_ She flinches when she takes a close look at Asmo and the energy I could see surrounding him.

_“I apologize Lord Asmodeus.”_ Her eyes land on me and I could see jealousy painted plainly upon her face. _“and if I may ask, are you this sweet…infants mother?”_ she says the word infant like it leaves a nasty taste in her mouth.

_“She is my mate, and the mother of my child. Have a care for your life and leave.”_ The threat is there in his voice as the demoness pops out of existence.

_“Well, that was fun. You brothers are always entertaining.”_ Diavolo says from where he is leaning up against a wall as he had watched the whole exchange. If he thought that was fun, I was scared to see what other things he thought to be entertaining.

As we round a corner a giant building comes into view.

_“This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo. I am the founder of the school but also the Student Council President. Lucifer is my vice president with each of his brothers having their duties. You and the other exchange students will be counted as members of the council while you are in attendance. Today we will acquire all your course books and do a tour, but your classes will begin next week. That should give you some time to settle into the mansion with Asmodeus and his brothers.”_

_“Where can I get a job?”_ I wasn’t expecting for all this to come free; this was a high-end school judging by what I could see of the building.

_“You have a scholarship for being an exchange student, so you don’t have to worry about school expense, as for living expenses those are also taken care of. But if you want to go shopping and things like that you will have to look for employment. But your mate is pretty well-off money wise. I believe you are still designing clothing?”_

_“Yes, I am. I have been selling them through Majolish for several years now and I have a skin care line that sells at the beauty store.”_ My mouth pops open in amazement. Asmo had always dressed nicely, even when he had been pretending to be human and I knew he took great care in his appearance. I on the other had wore thrift store finds and items from the clearance rack and I couldn’t remember the last time I had taken care of my skin. I was lucky and had always had clear skin even as a teenager, but I had always lived from paycheck to paycheck and even when Asmo had been with me I didn’t like to take his money and most of our dates had been in my apartment though he had taken me to several places that I usually couldn’t afford on my own. But he had tried to do free things after seeing how uncomfortable it had made me, I wasn’t used to people taking care of me.

_“I still need a job; I can’t just make…mmph!”_ Asmo puts his hand on my mouth.

_“Yes, you can rely on me. I want you to rely on me. You and Raya are mine, and it is my right to take care of you.”_ Asmo says stubbornly. I didn’t know if I should be happy or argue with him about it. Maybe I was the more stubborn of us, his hand was still on my mouth, so I lick him. Instead of looking disgusted his eyes turn heated. _Whoops…_

_“Uh…we will talk about it later, privately.”_ I say, trying to change the subject but the look on Asmo’s face doesn’t leave my mind for the rest of the morning.

**Asmodeus**

_“’eak-a-boo! ‘eak-a-BOO!”_ Raya uses her bunny to hide her face behind before dropping it and yelling Peak a boo and then giggles before doing it again. Raya and I were playing while Alana filled out the paperwork that was needed for her classes and paperwork for becoming a permanent resident of the Devildom. She would have a physical to go to tomorrow to see how far along her body was from becoming a demon. While she had been busy, I had called the bank and had her added to all my accounts and had an extra card coming for her to use. I had a feeling she wasn’t going to be so happy about it, she was fiercely independent which was one of the things I had loved about her.

_“’addy boo too!”_ I put my hands over my eyes and go peak a boo and Raya laughs before snuggling into my shoulder.

_“You don’t even know how weird this is.”_ I hear Satan say as he walks into the student council office where I had been sitting with Raya on one of the couches.

_“What’s weird?”_

_“Seeing you focused on someone else and not a mirror.”_

_“Bite me.”_ Small teeth sink into my skin and I jerk, Raya looks up at me with an expression that clearly says _you told me to bite you so I did._ I take her palm and kiss it and she giggles before looking at Satan.

_“I’m your uncle Satan.”_

_“’tan tan? Play ‘eak-a-boo with Raya?”_ It isn’t often you see the demon of wrath practically melt, which is what he does when Raya asks to play peak-a-boo with him.

_“Yes, Tantan, do you want to play peak a boo with your niece?”_ I laugh when I hear Lucifer say this as he comes into the student council room, looking highly amused by the look on Satan’s face.

_“Raya, your uncle Lucifer likes to play peak a boo too.”_

_“Unci Luci play?”_ Raya asks innocently and Satan and I laugh. Lucifer hated being called Luci but even he couldn’t get mad at Raya for calling him it.

_“I think Uncle Tantan wants to play with you right now so I can speak to your daddy.”_

Raya looks at Satan and holds up her arms and he picks her up before going to the other side of the council room as Lucifer sits beside me. He is silent for a moment before he sighs.

_“Asmodeus you..”_ Lucifer begins but I interrupt.

_“I already know that I have to change. I already told myself that I would. For them I would change.”_ Lucifer puts his hand on my head for a moment and doesn’t say anything.

**Alana**

I am so damn tired, and it was time to feed Raya and she would be wanting a nap soon, maybe while she napped I could get one too. I open the door that had a student council room sign posted outside and stop in my tracks. It takes everything in my soul not to burst into laughter. Beel is playing horsey for Raya while the blonde, Satan, is going peak a boo while Asmo stands to the side taking pictures with his cellphone. 

_“It looks like you guys are having a lot of fun.”_ I laugh and Raya looks up at me from where she is perched on Beel’s back.

_“Momma! ‘isses!”_ Satan picks her up off Beel’s back and puts her back down so she can toddle over to me to give kisses. I pick her up and wrap her in my arms showering her face in the kisses she wants.

_“Unci tantan play ‘eak-a-boo with Raya, and Unci Beelbeel is horsey!”_

_“Oh? What else happened?”_

_“Daddy play with Rayray, and Unci Luci laugh at Unci Tantan.”_

_“Wow, did you have a lot of fun?”_ I laugh, she already had them wrapped around her little fingers, my daughter was the best.

_“Mmm! Lotsa fun!”_ She wiggles back out of my arms and runs back to her Uncle Beel so she can play with her horsey again.

I walk over and sit down on the couch and watch Raya play with her uncles and I am not sure when but I fall asleep.

**Asmodeus**

_“Momma seepy.”_ Alana had passed out on the couch with her head resting on her hand. Raya walks up to Alana and pets her leg before resting her cheek on her mom’s leg. I hold my finger to my lips and making a shh noise and Raya does the same before toddling off again after Beel who is still playing horsey after almost an hour. I move closer to Alana and she shifts until her head is resting on my shoulder and she sighs before sinking deeper into sleep. Her brown hair was longer than what it had been before the ends touching her breasts when it had been above her shoulders the last, I had seen her. Putting my arm around her she snuggles against my chest and I breathe in her sweet scent as I watch Raya playing with the others.

_“’iddy up! ‘iddy up Unci Beelbeel!”_ I pull out my phone and snap another picture of Raya using Beel as her personal slave, I was going to have to print all these pictures out later. I wanted to post them to my Devilgram but I wanted to make sure it was alright with Alana first, she might not want Raya’s pictures posted on the net. Talking about Devilgram I was going to have to update all my public profiles and delete some of them. I wasn’t trying to hide anything from Alana, but some of the profiles were on dating sites, or sites that were…uh…not somewhere a mated demon should have their profile on. I was also going to have to send out a mass text to all my…friends…letting them know what was going on and that I wasn’t interested in the dating scene anymore. I needed to get my shit together quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Asmodeus**

Alana still sleeps in the couch when Lucifer and Diavolo come back from what ever they had been doing around the school while she had been filling out her paperwork.

 _"You all look like you are having a lot of fun today."_ Diavolo snickers as he looks at Raya.

 _"It appears that the little princess has several servants at her disposal so why not let Miss Aine sleep for a while. Asmodeus you can take her back to the mansion."_ Diavolo says.

 _"I can't leave Raya with my brothers, Aine would murder me in my sleep."_ I say, shivering. She probably just wouldn't murder me, no she would probably castrate me. I wasn't too keen on having my penis cut off.

 _"Entertaining as that may be, I agree with you."_ Lucifer replies, the jerk. Of course, my sadistic brother would find it funny to watch me suffer in pain.

 _"'m awake...Asmo's right. I'd kill him."_ Alana lets out a yawn, her pretty brown eyes still sleepy as she sits up and immediately looks to Raya who is pulling on Satan's tail.

 _"Baby girl, you're too young to be trying to play with a man's tail. Mommy might have to cut it off."_ Satan winces and immediately changes back to his human form and Alana laughs.

_"Sorry Satan, I couldn't resist. Thanks you guys for entertaining my little monster. Raya, did you have fun playing with your Uncles?"_

_"Raya had lots and lotsa fun! 'aya likes riding Unci BeelBeel! Hims a good horsey!"_ Raya squeals as she runs to Alana, crawling up into her lap.

_"But Raya is hungy now!"_

_"You drank your last bottle, but momma will feed you when we get back. Then daddy will have to take us to get the rest of my school supplies and some clothes."_

_"'chool? Can Raya go to chool?"_

_"Yep, Raya gets to come to school with mommy for a couple hours a day and then you get to play with daddy for a while. Does that sound fun?"_

_"Mmhmm! Fun, daddy can be horsey too!"_ Well that would be a first, the only horsey experience I had was during...nope. I wasn't going there, not with Alana sitting beside me and smelling so delicious. Damn...I was low on sexual energy.

My brothers and I could feed of the energy of our Sin and being the Avatar of Lust, sex, having people fawn over me, was what I fed from. I could live off of regular food just fine but going too long without the energy derived from Lust could affect me negatively. It sapped away my magical energy and being a demon low on magic could be deadly.

 _"Are you ready to go back to the mansion? I need to feed Raya and give her a bath since she has been running here there and everywhere."_ Alana says as she picks up Raya to snuggle her against her chest.

_"Eski 'isses!"_

_"You want Eskimo kisses?"_

_"Mmm!"_ Raya lifts up and rubs her nose against Alana's and I wish I could have snapped a picture of this moment. I don't think I have ever wanted to take as many pictures of someone besides myself before. What was happening to me?

Alana

Raya is snuggled down in her new bed on the other side of Asmo's bedroom fast asleep after eating and having a warm bath. Her thumb tucked into her mouth while she is holding on to her new bunny. The crib is absolutely adorable with a dark stained wood and had what appeared to be real roses around the edges. Asmo had already assured me that the roses wouldn't hurt her, it was a popular style crib in the Devildom fashioned after Lord Diavolo's rose gardens. The scent of the roses induced a calming sleep for infants and some sort of barrier was around the crib to keep outside sound out while an infant slept but let others hear the babies.

_"I've needed one of these over the past year, well almost year."_

_"When will she be 1?"_

_"In a few weeks."_ I tell him the date and he blanches.

_"What?"_

_"That means I only have three and half weeks to go shopping for her! I want to design her first birthday outfit too. I wonder if I can order the fabric, I want in the time left? I'll have to pay an exuberant amount for rush fees but that's alright."_ I gape at him.

_"Are you really planning on making her an outfit?"_

_"I plan on designing a whole wardrobe for her and you."_ He adds and he flushes slightly.

 _"You don't have...mmph!"_ Asmo presses a finger against my lips.

 _"I don't HAVE to, I WANT to. I want to take care of you and Raya. It isn't just to make up for the past, for leaving you, I want to do it. You are both mine, you are my mate, and she is my daughter."_ Asmo moves his finger from my lips and places his palm on my cheek and I shiver at his touch and find myself leaning into him. I felt like my whole being was searching out for his touch and the warmth he radiated. I lean forward, my eyes locked on his not having the strength to break the spell that has fallen over the both of us. Asmo's fingers trail from my cheek down my neck in a tender touch that does nothing to cool the building heat that this moment has kindled inside of me. It had been too long since I felt him this way, felt the way my body reacted to him, the way my breath hitched when his eyes racked across me. I had spent over a year cursing him, not understanding why he left, and then when Raya was born, I cursed him for not being there, for not telling me who or what he was. But it was different now, I understood why he left, why it was so difficult for him to open up about his life. It didn't erase what had happened, nothing could, but we could grow from up, the both of us.

 _"Can I kiss...Mmm..."_ I don't let him finish before my mouth is on his and my fingers are in his hair. The first taste of him sends an electric thrill through my body and my entire being lets out a sigh of relief like I am finally giving my body something that I have been denying it. My fingers run down Asmo's neck and he gives a full body shudder, and I can almost feel the tenuous strand of his control snap under my fingertips. My eyes go to the crib for a moment to see if Raya is still fast asleep and I am glad for the sound barrier around it because there was no way I would be able to completely muffle my moans as Asmo pulls me from the bed beside him and into his lap.

Soft sighs turn to moans as our bodies meld together, our clothing stripped from our bodies, our chests pressing against each other's as we become lost in one another. Asmo looks up for a moment and waves his hand and a sheer curtain envelops his bed partially blocking us out incase Raya wakes. It was sad to say I hadn't even thought of it, the fact that all Raya had to do was stand up and look our way, my mind caught on other things. It had been so long since I had felt his touch, I felt partially drunk on it.

Asmo's finger traces the mark on my chest with a small smile on his face like he was pleased that his mark was imprinted upon my body and then he traces those same fingers around one of my nipples before pinching it until he elicits a whimper from my throat. His mouth moves from my lips to down my neck, his hot tongue pressing against my skin, his teeth nipping as he leaves tingling marks on my throat.

Asmo picks me up and presses me back against the bed, his eyes admiring as they trail down my body, his tongue darts out to lick his lips and the hunger in his eyes makes me squirm as he looks at me like I am edible. But I wholeheartedly returned the favor as I ran my gaze down his lean body. Asmo wasn't much taller than me, but his body was covered in soft but lean muscle and unblemished skin that made me want to mark it up.

 _"Spread your thighs."_ I bite my lip at his naughty order but the look on his face says that I am going to thoroughly enjoy what he is about to do and I could feel myself growing wet at just the thought.

 _"Are you going to let me taste you?"_ He asks as he bends down, his fingers trailing along my legs and up the inside of my thighs. My legs fall apart further on their own accord.

 _"Asmo..."_ His name is a sigh on my lips as my back arches up and off the bed under his touch. Asmodeus moves between my thighs crawling up my body so he can place a kiss on my lips before trailing back down my body placing nipping kisses along my body until his face is between my thighs. My body clenches as I hold my breath as Asmo's face comes closer to my center and my breaths whooshes out of me when his mouth closes over clit and his tongue runs along my slit. This was a pleasure I hadn't felt since Asmo left and it didn't compare to the stolen moments I had to myself over the past year. He pushes my thighs further apart as his fingers find my entrance as he teases me until I am panting and tossing my head as I practically beg him to let me cum. My mind comes apart as I wrap my legs around Asmo's head my orgasm driving me to grind myself against his face as I try and fail to muffle my loud moans, even if Raya can't hear them everyone else that lives in this mansion can.

 _"I missed this."_ Asmo says as he kisses my inner thigh, working his way back up my body in a languid crawl stopping here and there to press his lips against my skin.

 _"Missed what?"_ I ask.

 _"You, you're taste, the sounds you make when you feel pleasure, the scent of your skin."_ I can't help the slight harrumph that leaves my throat, but he just gives me a smile. He knew he still had some work to do before I completely forgave him for leaving me, but I was happy that he was trying, really trying, orgasms helped too. _What could I say? I had been lonely, really lonely._

_"Can I come inside you?"_

_"Isn't that how we got Raya?"_ The smartass quip is out of my mouth before my brain can even process it and I can't help the shit eatin' grin that spreads across my face. Asmo groans as his face presses between my breasts, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

 _"Alana, you are going to be the death of me."_ He whispers before he leans up to press his full mouth on to mine as he thrusts into my body. I gasp, my legs wrapping around my body as I let out a heady moan into Asmo's mouth. I shudder, taking him, my hips thrusting upward to meet his in a slow pace before becoming faster as our pleasure takes us higher and higher until we are both moaning out our releases.

As our breathing slows Asmo wraps his arms around my body lifting me lightly so that my head is resting on his chest, his scent in my nose is familiar and soothing and before I know it I fall asleep to the sound of his beating heart. 


End file.
